She Will Be Loved: Cana x Karen
by LyraKatori
Summary: Remember how most of you said the Cana x Karen pairing was underplayed in my previous story? This is what they went through during the events of "She Will Be Loved", and you will see everything that led up to Cana's change in character. There will even be some events that didn't make it into the final cut of that story, but they now have a chance to be seen. Pairing: Cana/Karen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Shadows and Secrets<strong>

* * *

><p>Cana had been taking a long and hot shower, feeling the warm beads of precipitation latch on to her skin, and she had not gone to the guildhall of Fairy Tail today. She was not sick with a cold or injured in any way, and it had nothing to do with Lisanna's return from the world of Edolas all those years ago. Cana had been in the shower room for a long time now, still showering while the other girls would come in to take baths that would last only twenty minutes at the most, and they had simply ignored her while minding their own business.<p>

As steam from Cana's hot shower had filled up the room, she gasped as a wave of nausea rose from her gut while she began to have the feeling of nervousness enter her purple eyes. She looked utterly ashamed at the fact that she had taken a job in the Desert Resort yesterday, thinking that the job of stopping a criminal would be easy, but her opponent was a woman who had green hair. She was Suna Shiro, the Earth Dragon Slayer, and she had been boasting to the card mage about how elite she truly was. Cana thought that her cards with the abilities to create explosive fire and humongous waves would be powerful enough to stop Suna, but she had really been proven wrong.

This woman had definitely lived up to her claims of being elite, such as how she was able to create a giant fist of sand to completely cancel out Cana's Tidal Wave Cards, and Suna had also slammed her palms against the ground to make two walls of earth rise up from the ground and crush her foe with a hard slam. Even the Explosive Fire Card had done nothing to the rock walls, based on its low level of power, and the brown-haired girl had found herself having to use a Teleportation Card to be warped back to Fairy Tail. Even though she had left the hot desert, Cana knew that her humiliating defeat tasted worse than having sand in her mouth if she ever got sunk down into quicksand.

However, despite getting beaten so easily like that with only mediocre-level spells from her Card Magic, that was not exactly the main reason why Cana was now crying while she stood under the warm water. Sobs wracked her body, and she had puffy red eyes while sniffling. Her throat constricted while the temperature heightened, and the card mage felt really upset about a different kind of defeat that she had recently gone through. It had really made her wonder if she would ever find what she was looking for, and Cana also wondered if she would ever be strong enough to assist her partner on missions.

One day, she had gone to the beach with Mira to relax after they had finished doing a simple job of catching an amateur bank robber. Mirajane wore a sexy two-piece orange bikini that showed off most of her cleavage, and Cana simply wore a two-piece green bikini that showed off her beautiful curves. She was busty like Mira, and she certainly did have a rear that was just as nice. Even though Cana had looked sexy, she thought that Mira had looked much sexier while she laid down on the sand with her eyes closed. She let out a sigh of pleasure from feeling the sun's rays shine down on her, and the white-haired woman laid on her back while Cana laid on her stomach.

Mira had asked in a sweet manner, smiling at Cana with joy in her blue eyes while she giggled a bit, "Cana, could you please put some oil on my body? I really don't want to get sunburned from the heat, and just thinking about it reminds me of Natsu's flames. They're hot enough to make anyone start sweating, and Lisanna is lucky to be liking him. I think that they should get together, since everyone needs love, and they would totally be a cute pairing. Anyway, just apply the oil to every part of me. I know that you'll be gentle."

The purple-eyed girl responded kindly, as she looked a bit shocked at her friend's request, gasping a bit while trying to hide the light pink blush on her face, "Y-Yes, Mira. I'll be gentle with your beautiful body, and I think that you have very nice legs. I'd love to get you oiled up and feeling good on this nice day at the beach."

Cana had been blushing while she said that to Mira, and it wasn't really because she had perverted thoughts in her head. She had never really told anyone about her sexuality, not knowing how they would react to the news of one lesbian girl being in the guild of Fairy Tail, and the card mage did not want to be judged. She had found herself being attracted to other women, never having any romantic feelings for guys, and Cana did not want to look very odd around girls who were straight. Mirajane was one of those girls, since she had been dating Freed Justine for a few months now.

She noticed the white bottle of oil on the golden-brown sand, and it was right next to Mirajane's left hand. The brown-haired girl continued to blush while she picked up the bottle, noticing how Mira had such a beautiful body, and she noticed that Mira had already opened the bottle of oil while holding the small cap for it in her left hand. She squeezed out some of the oil onto her hands, rubbing them together gently, and she simply put her oily hands on Mira's back while rubbing it. Cana gasped while noticing that her right hand had quickly gone further down to touch the nice cheeks of Mira's rear, and a warm feeling made her feel really hot about this.

She had only touched Lucy's butt when they were both in Fairy Tail's heated pool, and Cana had found her blonde friend's cheeks to be rather soft while they were large like her cleavage. Lucy had sighed happily from the feeling of Cana's hands touching her soft butt, blushing in bliss while she wore a beautiful pink bikini, and Cana had liked Lucy. She knew that the blonde mage was bisexual, meaning that she would date guys and girls, and her cute lips looked so very kissable. However, Lucy had been more into Natsu. The way that she giggled about him was a sign to Cana that the blonde mage wanted to be with the fire dragon slayer, shooting down Cana's thoughts of dating a sweet girl like Lucy.

As her thoughts had drifted to seeing Lucy coming out of the heated pool while she blushed cherry red, her cleavage bouncing nicely while Cana unhooked Lucy's bra, the card mage was snapped back to reality when Mira had suddenly pinned her down on the ground while looking stern about the fact that Cana's oily hands had made her orange bra become covered in oil, and it slid down Mira's body while showing her mounds to Cana. They were also covered with oil, mostly because Cana had not focused on where she was applying the oil, and she had even squeezed the bottle of oil onto Mira's whole body to make her now become really slippery.

Cana had indeed oiled up Mira's body while not paying attention to what was going on, having been thinking about Lucy instead, and Mira noticed that Cana's cheeks were blushing a light shade of pink. She could see that the card mage was nervous, especially since their lips were only an inch away from having any contact with each other, and Mira angrily got off of Cana before she walked back to Fairy Tail while feeling miffed. She could not believe that Cana would be so lewd to try and touch her private areas, but it was a total accident on Cana's part. If her mind was thinking of happy thoughts, could her body think any differently?

_"I never meant to touch Mira like that, and I was only thinking about Lucy. I let my thoughts and emotions get the better of me again, and it's not like I'm even strong without my cards. I had the Fairy Glitter spell from the First Master, but that was only temporary. My cards can only be used to assist and defend me, but their level of offense is hardly anything. In order to survive on jobs that turn out to be hard, I've had to run away. Even if my hands liked Mira's body, she's with Freed. She would never want to date me, so who would?" _Cana thought to herself with a saddened look on her face while she turned off the water to end her shower.

* * *

><p>While Cana had walked out of the bathroom, she narrowed her purple eyes as she hid behind a potted plant near the guildhall of Fairy Tail. She was careful enough to sit down with her knees huddled up against her chest, just in case anyone would come down this hallway, and she sat in the darkness to get away from some sunlight that would probably expose her. She could see Lucy crying while she ran upstairs to presumably see Master Makarov, and Cana's purple eyes also took notice of Gray scolding Natsu for what he had done.<p>

He had kicked Lucy off of the team to replace her with Lisanna, something that could really be seen as hurtful to anybody, and the brown-haired girl had to wonder about what Lucy had ever seen in Natsu. If he was really so dense to kick her off of the team in a way that made both Gray and Erza scold him while respectively delivering a punch and a kick to his face, then he really wasn't the person that she needed to be with. Also, almost everyone knew that he liked Lisanna more than Lucy. She hadn't seen the hints, but it definitely had to be a clue to her if he had ordered pancakes from the bar for Lisanna instead of Lucy.

As Cana was about to go upstairs to talk with Lucy, the brown-eyed girl cried while she ran out of Fairy Tail's entrance doors. Cana could guess that it was probably because she just saw Natsu and Lisanna kiss only a few moments after the fire dragon slayer kicked the blonde mage off of the team, and she probably never wanted to see that dense guy ever again. The brown-haired girl sneakily moved over to the glass window to see where her friend was going, and it looked like Lucy was running back to her apartment while she ran down the dirt path.

However, Cana gasped curiously while seeing a woman with silvery-blue hair go down into what looked like a shadowy black puddle. She had been standing on the dirt path for a while now, looking interested about something now, and Cana found that to be really weird. Seeing that the shadowy woman was following Lucy, Cana looked a bit suspicious while opening the window to get out of the guild. She ran down the dirt path to get out of the guild, wanting to investigate the mysterious shadow, but it surprisingly came back quickly like the woman knew that Cana was following her.

The shadowy puddle placed itself directly underneath Cana, and a pair of hands grabbed her while pulling her down into the shadows. She gasped in shock while knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to escape this, and the brown-haired mage found herself falling down far into what seemed like black water in a raging sea. She certainly made a loud splash into the water, hitting it hard because she had been falling so fast from a high height, and Cana knew that this was the end for her. She probably would not survive this, and she could only lose consciousness while she began to drown into the water.

* * *

><p><strong>How was Chapter 1? Did you like it? This is a retell of "She Will Be Loved" that focuses on the plot of Cana and Karen, the two females in the underplayed pairing, and you will all get to see how this pairing truly came to exist. Sorry if this chapter seemed like nothing but fan service, but I wanted to change the starting atmosphere a bit. Anyway, will Cana survive? Who saves her? Where does the water take her? Standby for the update! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: First Meeting<strong>

* * *

><p>Cana woke up to the feeling of sunlight shining down on her face, making her slowly open up her purple eyes, and she could feel that her head was resting on what appeared to be a fluffy white pillow. She felt a large comforter covering her body, its warmth making her cheeks blush pink, and the brown-haired girl smiled a bit while she felt relaxed in the large bed. She had not known how she arrived in this room, or even this house that clearly belonged to someone else, but Cana could only assume that she was not dreaming when she had fallen into that raging sea of black water.<p>

As she slowly sat up in the bed, Cana began to remember what had happened earlier. She had been nude while seeing a woman with silvery-blue hair following Lucy Heartfilia through the shadows, and the card mage found that to be suspicious. She had climbed out of one of the Fairy Tail guild's windows to investigate Lucy's shadowy stalker, only to be pulled down into a shadowy black puddle that led down into the raging sea to give Cana quite a rough bath. It was pretty obvious that someone had saved her, but who was it? Also, where had she ended up?

She tried moving her body to get out of the bed, but Cana gasped softly when she felt some nice clothing on her body. She had obviously been dressed by the person that had saved her life, and they had made her now wear a sleeveless emerald green sundress while they had also put some lacy pink panties on her as well. She blushed happily while the comfort of this clothing began to set in, and she had no idea that it was created with the shadowy abilities from her savior. The fabric felt good to her skin, the shadows having the ability to make the dress and underwear be at a warmed temperature while Cana wore them, and she let out a blissful sigh of relaxation.

She could probably rest here for as long as she wanted to, but Cana knew that the person who saved her life would not want her to stay here forever. If they were to have a wild party, she would just draw attention to herself by staying in the bed. It seemed like she had slept for at least eight hours, but the birds were chirping happily like it was still morning in Magnolia. It was probably morning in whatever land that she was in now, so it must've been nighttime back home. After being gone for so many hours, Cana had to wonder if anyone noticed her absence. She also had to wonder about what had happened with Lucy and her new drama.

Getting ousted from the team by Natsu was really a way for the blonde girl to now see that the fire dragon slayer was truly interested in Lisanna, but the way that he went about breaking the news to the Celestial Spirit Wizard was pretty harsh. Cana had wanted to confront him about it, but comforting Lucy would be a better thing to do in the aftermath of getting her heart broken like that. She looked around the room, seeing the beautiful pink wallpaper go well with the yellow carpeting covering most of the wooden floor, and this room looked eerily similar to Lucy's bedroom in her apartment. Either Cana was back in Magnolia, or her savior ripped off design ideas from Lucy.

The brown-haired girl managed to get herself out of the bed while she looked curious about where she was, and she went through a doorway that seemed to lead to a living room that shared its space with the kitchen. There was a table with three chairs, a coffee table in front of an armchair, a dresser, a bookcase, a desk, and there was also a small red alarm clock on the desk. Cana could hear the sounds of food being made in the kitchen, mainly smelling like delicious plates of bacon and eggs, but she knew that surprising the owner of this house would be a bad move. She simply hid behind the armchair, waiting for the right moment to meet her rescuer.

However, what happened next would be quite shocking to witness. Cana's purple eyes widened in amazement as the shadow of a pot on the stove began to grab all of the food when it was immediately deemed delicious by the first second of when it was cooked to perfection. The pot's shadow consumed all of the food, before reappearing on the dining table in the form of a circular puddle. Four large plates of bacon and eggs rose from the shadow, complete with golden metal silverware as well, and two large cups of hot chocolate had also been made for breakfast. Cana looked totally freaked out by seeing this, and the person who was cooking had turned off the stove burners to signify that the cooking and preparing of her food for the morning was now complete. The chef had walked over to one of the chairs to sit down, and she picked up one of the forks to begin eating.

As she picked up five strips of bacon with the fork, however, the woman with silvery-blue hair had smiled softly while her silvery-blue eyes had shifted to her right when she had sensed something. The shadows had told her that the girl in her bedroom was now awake, and that prompted Cana's savior to order a thin black shadow to turn into a hand while grabbing Cana by her legs. She brought the card mage closer to her, getting her out of hiding, and the shadowy hand had a strong grip on Cana to prevent her from escaping. She turned around to see a young woman with silvery-blue hair that fell to her hips, and she wore some white jeans while also wearing a yellow top that left her stomach exposed.

"Well, good morning. I'm glad to see that you're awake, and I hope that you like the clothes that I picked out for you. The shadows have made them feel very warm and soothing to your body, and that's quite appropriate to give you some relief after you startled me enough to accidentally make that shadowy puddle lead to Malice Sea in the shadow world. You nearly drowned, but I saved your life and got the water out of you with an antidote. By the way, my name is Karen Melancholia. I must say, you're lucky to have survived in the raging sea while not even being clothed. Those sharks could've crunched down on your front side to-" The woman explained happily with a smile on her face, pleased to see that her guest was awake.

Cana responded kindly, taking in Karen's explanation while putting the pieces together, "I really love the clothes, and my name is Cana Alberona. I'm a mage of the Fairy Tail guild, and you probably saw my black guild mark when you put these clothes on me. Anyway, this looks just like my friend's apartment. I don't know why we came here, unless you couldn't find my house. By the way, how long have I been unconscious? Also, what's the shadow world? Can you create my cards for my Holder Magic as well? I just need to go back home."

Right after she said that last sentence, Cana's stomach growled loudly. This made Karen smile while giggling at the fact that Cana's stomach had other plans, and she watched her guest pull out a chair for herself while she sat across from her savior to enjoy her large plate of bacon and eggs. When Cana used to fork to pick up her food and eat it, she smiled with joy while it seemed like her mouth was tasting heavenly food. Even breakfast at the guild from Mira was never this great, and the brown-haired girl quickly ate up her food to quell her hunger.

Even though this seemed to be Lucy's apartment, it actually wasn't. While Cana was eating her breakfast, Karen had informed her that they were still in the shadow world. It was like the definition of the afterlife, since a raging sea of unusual black water seemed very depressing, but Karen had let Cana know that she was not dead. She had accidentally been sent splashing into one of the shadow world's hellish areas, but Karen lived in the heavenly town of Melancholy. It looked pretty similar to Magnolia, seeming pretty peaceful, but it had lacked a guild because of some reasons that the woman with silvery-blue hair would explain later on.

She also had told Cana that she had done some checking around on her purple-eyed friend, and she honestly could not believe that Cana used Holder Magic. Without her cards, she would not be able to be really useful in combat situations. Karen silently told herself that she was going to oversee the progress of Cana while how she would oversee Lucy's progress with the spell book, and something about Cana was very appealing to Karen. It certainly wasn't just the fact that she looked hot in a green sundress and lacy pink panties, that's for sure.

Cana looked curious about what Karen meant by talking about the fact that she was shocked at the fact that the tanned woman used Card Magic, but Karen quickly put on an innocent giggle while simply saying that at least a few of the people in Fairy Tail were capable of not making so much noise in every single brawl that ever happened in that guild. She actually told Cana that some hidden potential was within her, wanting to help bring out Cana's true level of power, but she simply had to try and first give the younger girl some new lessons in fighting. If her cards were ever nullified or taken away on missions, she needed to have a way of defending herself.

However, much to Karen's surprise, Cana smiled confidently while having the desire to get stronger on her own. She had known that her cards were going to become more powerful if she kept on using their abilities, but Karen silently knew that Holder Magic had its drawbacks. After all, those cards did tend to use up lots of magical power. Cana may have been strong by being able to use her cards to attack and defend, but the shadows had told Karen that this girl had a few problems that she was hiding. Well, it wouldn't exactly be right for Karen to pry about the business of someone that she had just met. She would simply wait for the right moment to ask, though.

Karen informed her brown-haired friend in a kind manner, blinking her beautiful eyes a few times, "By the way, you can simply get back to the world of light by stepping into any shadow in this world. Decide where you want to go, and you'll immediately be taken there. It's a very efficient way of travel, and it certainly beats taking the train or a boat to anywhere. Speaking of which, I have to go take care of something up there in Castelia Town. You should get back to your guild, and I hope that you enjoyed the breakfast. Goodbye for now, Cana. By the way, the time doesn't differ between worlds. It's eight o'clock in the morning here, so it's morning there as well."

The brown-haired female responded nicely while letting her right hand touch the shadow of her plate to warp her back to Magnolia, "The breakfast was awesome, Karen, and I hope that we can cross paths again sometime. I should definitely be getting back to the guild, especially my shift of working behind the bar is going on right now, and Mira might hide all the booze from me for being late! Thanks again for saving me."

As Cana was pulled into the plate's shadow to get her to appear behind the counter in the guild of Fairy Tail, Karen could only giggle happily while her cheeks were blushing pink. Not only had she just been really nice without being manipulative in any way possible, but there was a certain quality about Cana that was more fun for her to think about than Lucy's Aqua Ball spell that had a delayed effect on a building when she had first used that move. With Karen's tasks of delivering books and making breakfast now complete, she went into the shadow of her dining table to take a trip to Castelia Town.

* * *

><p><strong>How was Chapter 2? Sorry that it's short again, but this romance starts off a bit slow. I was having writer's block as well, so that's why I was gone for so long. Feel free to review, and you may openly suggest ideas in messages to me for the next chapter!<strong>


End file.
